Field
This disclosure relates generally to reconfigurable transceivers, and more specifically, to a transceiver configured to reuse the transmit/receive signal branch.
Background
Demands for low-power single-chip transceivers have been increasing for multi-standard wireless communications. However, developing a single-chip wireless transceiver capable of operating in many wireless standards while drawing small power is a challenging problem. Accordingly, a transceiver architecture that delivers low-power on a single chip may be directed to reducing the silicon area.